


Off Cam

by cmsltsjn



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Finger Sucking, Hardcore, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26658022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmsltsjn/pseuds/cmsltsjn
Summary: Stell accidentally teased Sejun on their birthday surprise, on cam.
Relationships: Stellvester "Stell" Ajero & John Paulo Nase | Sejun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Off Cam

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Mature/Explicit Alternate Universe about Stell and Sejun. Under 18 were restricted to read this AU. If you're uncomfortable with it, then leave. Read other's Alternate Universe. 
> 
> Btw, this a TagLish AU. For y'all who will read it, I hope you enjoy the story. :)) 
> 
> -kai

A smile formed on Sejun's lips as the lights turned on. "Diphapy Hartby to you~" He laughed as the members started to sing what the banner says. 

As they continue to sing, there's something wrong. Sila Jah, Ken, at Josh lang nandito. May kulang... He thought. He bit his lower lip when he finally realized. Wala si Stell. 

"At dahil diyan, may regalo kami sa'yo!" 

They pointed their hands on the huge box beside him. The box is really huge that he think a person can fit it in. Justin leaned on his ear and whispered. 

"Say the magic word, 'Stell'." Then Justin act nothing as he clap his hands happily. A wide smile formed on Sejun's lips. 

"Stell!" 

A part of the box fell, and he saw Stell smirking. Sejun let out a loud laugh as he saw his boyfriend walking slowly towards him holding a handkerchief. "Hey..."

Stell let his hands roam his boyfriend's shoulder. He tickle his boyfriend's neck using his handkerchief. He heard his boyfriend whimpered softly. 

He pulled Sejun to his chair and make him sit. "Maupo ka, sir." Sejun was still laughing as he sat down. 

Stell wrapped the handkerchief around Sejun's chest when he suddenly tickled Sejun's clothed nipples. Sejun squirmed but he make it smooth by laughing. 

Stell removed the rolled handkerchief and wraps around Sejun's neck. "Anong gupit mo, sir?" The members were laughing loudly when Stell spoke. "Barbers pala." The Sejun laughed again. 

"Bakit, ano bang inaakala mo, love?" Stell whispered. "Barbers ba, sir?" Stell let his hands run to Sejun's inner thigh as he placed his right leg on the other chair in front of Sejun's. 

His other hand run to his own leg to make ito more sexier in front of his boyfriend. "F-fuck." Sejun whimpered when he felt his lover's hand roam his inner thigh, getting close to his bulge. 

But he laughs again to make it smooth. Then Stell removed his leg and stood up beside Sejun. Then he sway his hips smoothly and sexily.

"Okay ba 'yon? Okay ba?" Stell asked his co-members cheekily. "More! More! More!" Justin said. "Isa pa ba?" Then he smirks while walking towards Sejun again. He wraps the folded handkerchief around Sejun's neck. 

He walks back to the chair in front of Sejun. He get the small handkerchief that on top of the chair and throw it on the ground. 

Sejun was shocked when Stell step on the chair, swaying his hips sexily and staring at Sejun's eyes directly. The other members were laughing and only Stell and Sejun are the only serious at the moment. 

Sejun broke their deep glance and smiled at the other members. "Thank you!" Then Sejun stood up, clapping his hands happily. "Thank you for y'all who set up this wonderful surprise." 

"Sejun, basahin mo muna yung banner." He never called me like that. He thought but he didn't mind it because they're in front of camera. "Diphapy Hartby, ang galing naman no'n."

Until he saw the small banner hanging with the other banner saying, 'Happy Birthday!'. He smiled. 

\---

After that surprise, the other members decided to go home and leave Stell and Sejun to have a time to talk. 

Stell was removing his shirt inside the building's comfort room when Sejun enters and locked the door. "Love?" He stared at Sejun's eyes. It was dark, it's telling him something but he can't figure it out. "Hmm, love?" 

"Do you know what you did to me?" 

Fuck, I'm dead. Stell thought. "Uhm..." 

"It's okay, continue, remove your shirt, love." 

"L-love," Sejun crossed his arms and stared at Stell. "Remove your shirt--oops, my shirt by the way." Stell looks trembling as he continues to remove Sejun's shirt. 

"Love, it was just accident." Stell looks pleasing at Sejun. "You tickle my nipples, it was an accident, then why you didn't ask for my apology?" Stell was trembling. Sejun walks towards him and stared at his body. 

"Oh, that well-toned abs. I want to lick it." 

With that sentence, Stell felt his pants got tight. Sejun held his chin and said, "Face on me." Being a submissive, he obeyed. Sejun was staring at him darkly, and he knows that he will have his punishment sooner or later. 

"L-love." 

"You even teased me. You touch my inner thighs close to my bulge." 

His legs were trembling, he can't move, only he can do is stare at his boyfriend. "I'm sorry."

He squimed as he felt Sejun's hand caressing his clothed bulge. "O-ohh.." Sejun pushed him to the sink and kissed him on his jaw. "L-love." Is the only word coming out in his mouth. He can feel Sejun's breath on his shoulders that gives him shivers down to his spine. 

"This is the feeling how you teased me." 

He felt Sejun's finger playing his nipples. "Ohh~" He took a grip on the sink as he moans softly. "Like it?" He nods while bitting his lower lip. Sejun hang his head down, starting to lick Stell's nipples. 

"Ohh, ughh~" He is trembling, his pants becoming tighter and tighter. As Sejun licks his right nipple, other one is playing with Sejun's finger. Sejun bit his nipple making him groan. "Ohh! Fuck!"

Sejun let his hands roam Stell's ass cheeks and squeeze it gently. "Hmm, ohh~"

"Aching, love?" Sejun smirks while he watch Stell becoming impatient. He leaned on Stell's ear and whispered. "Wanna suck my dick?" Stell nods quickly, aching his clothed bulge. "Impatient." 

Sejun removed Stell's belt and unzip his zipper. "J-just pull down my p-pants."

"You're too impatient, love" He peck a kiss on Stell's lips. He let Stell's cock out of the unzipped hole on Stell's jeans. Sejun pressed his thumb on Stell's tip. "F-fuck!" 

Stell wrapped his arms around Sejun's nape as he moans. Sejun was jerking him slowly. "L-love, faster, p-please." 

Sejun keeps pump his boyfriend's dick as he fasten the pace. "Ohh~" 

"Oh fuck, love~"

"Faster, please!"

"Ohh fuck! Love! I'm close~"

Stell move his hips to Sejun's hand, closing to his climax. 

As he felt his cumming, they heard a knock. "Sejun, Stell? Tapos na ba kayo riyan? Sasarado ko na yung office." It was ate Rappl's voice. "Oh shit, fuck." Stell rolled his eyes. 

"Y-yes po ate, patapos na po kami rito."

"Putangina naman, malapit na ko eh." Stell was still panting. "Oo na, ito na."

"Ohh yes~" Sejun pump his cock again. Sejun pumps his dick mercilessly. Stell's fingers were digging in Sejun's back as he let out a controlled moan. "Ohh~!"

Stell exploded his white fluids on Sejun's hands and on the floor. Sejun kissed him passionately but with lust. Sejun's lips were traveling through his neck and chest, nibbling it. 

"Clean up. Ate Rose's waiting us."

Stell stood straight changing his top with a oversized shirt. "Ewan ko sa'yo, matino akong nagbibihis dito--" 

"It's your fault though. You teased me." Then Sejun winked, fixing his hair. "Lick my cum." Stell said. "Ayaw ko nga."

They cleaned up the cum squirted on the floor and fix themselves. "Hindi pa tayo tapos."

That gave Stell shivers and walk behind Sejun, holding hands. 

\---

As they walking out together, they saw ate Rappl. "Ang tagal niyo naman sa cr, akala ko magpapalit lang kayo ng damit." They looked at each other, forcing not to laugh, forming a smile on their lips. "Ah, kasi ate Rose, bigla kasing sumakit yung tiyan ko." 

"Oh siya, sige na. Mag-ingat kayo pauwi ah? Mauna ko sa inyo." Rose said while waving at them, walking away from them. There's awkwardness silence between them, only sounds of the vehicles passing through can hear. 

Stell bit his lip, trying to break the silence between them. "So, uuwi ka na... love?" Sejun let his lips form a smile and looked at the younger sweetly. "You're going to my condo." 

"Love kasi--" 

Sejun leaned closer to his ear, can feel his breath on his neck. "I said you're going to my condo, babydoll." Then Sejun kissed ang licked his neck, making him to whimper softly. "L-love, not here." 

"Let's take a taxi." Sejun said while his left hand was resting to his pocket and he's presenting his hand to Stell to hold his hand and wait for a taxi. Stell smiled as he placed his hand on Sejun's. 

Finally, they got a taxi and they're both in the backseat. Later on, Stell felt his cold and started rubbing his arms. "Nilalamig ka ba?" Sejun asked when he notices that Stell was cold. "I just, little cold." Stell answered as he continues to rub his arms. 

Sejun pulled Stell closer to him and hugged him tightly. He rested Stell's head on his shoulder. "Nilalamig ka pa rin ba?" Sejun asked and kissed him on his forehead. "Hindi na, konti nalang." He felt Stell smiled. 

\---

"Love, we're here." Sejun woke up Stell from his deep sleep as he tap Stell's shoulder. Stell fix himself and hair and Sejun guide him to his condo. 

As Sejun open his condominium, Stell spank him on his ass cheeks lightly. "Ay puta--" Stell kissed him when they both entered in Sejun's unit. Kissing deeply, full of love and lust. 

Stell broke the kiss and walks to the kitchen like nothing happened. Sejun rolled his eyes, watching his boyfriend fading away from his sight. 

"Love, yogurt, gusto mo?" Stell asked him. "Okay, sige love." He smiled when an idea came to his mind. 

He saw Stell walking towards him, holding a yogurt. He stared at his boyfriend's face, examining the details of his face. Brown eyes, thick eyebrows, long and firm lashes, fluffy hair, not that flat nose, and of course, his sexy lips. I fucking want to bruise that lips.

"Love, oh." He startled when Stell wants to feed him with the yogurt. "Saan ka ba nakatingin?" Then Stell laughed, looking at his boyfriend cheekily. "H-ha? Wala kaya." 

Sejun ate the yogurt on the spoon. Until he saw some of yogurt beside on Stell's lips. "Tsk, ang clumsy mo talaga." He said and wipe the yogurt beside Stell's lips. He get the yogurt and dip his index finger onto it.  
lol

"Ano ba 'yang ginawa mo?" 

He didn't respond, and anointed it on Stell's jaw. "Huy! Ano ba 'yan?!" Stell asked as he wipe it off. Sejun licked the yogurt on Stell's jaw slowly. "S-Sej..." Sejun carried him to the counter of the kitchen and started taking off Stell's shirt. 

When Sejun finally took it off, he kissed Stell aggressively. Kissing deeply, hungrily. Stell wraps his arms around Sejun's nape, making their kiss more deep. Tongue to tongue, saliva to saliva. 

Sejun broke the kiss, traveling through Stell's jaw and neck, down to his chest. Nibbling it roughly. "Hmm..." Stell whimpered as he felt that Sejun was marking him as he's. More marks on the neck and jaw. 

"Ohh~" He moaned as Sejun pinched his nipples. Playing it with his lover's fingers, licking his neck. He can feel hotness between his legs, forming a bulge. Sejun licks his nipples and the other one is playing with his finger. 

"Ohh~ fuck, Sej~"

"Hmm, babydoll?" Sejun kissed his jaw. "T-touch me, p-please." Bitting his lip hardly for becoming impatient. Sejun caressed his clothed bulge, teasing his boyfriend. 

"F-fuck! Don't tease! Please."

Sejun didn't obey it, and teased him more, licking and playing his nipples faster. "Oh my--fuck! Sej!" Stell squirmed but Sejun hold him tightly to stay still. 

Stell's hair were on his eyes, biting his lip hardly that anytime can bleed. He doesn't know what to do, where to tilt his head. It was pleasuring him so much. His cock was aching and wet, and he can't handle it. 

"Sej, please!"

Stell was a moaning mess. He unbuckled his belt and pulled off his pants to pump himself. "Hey, did I say to touch yourself?" Sejun's eyes were dark again, staring at him. 

Sejun pulled Stell to the bedroom and throw Stell on it. He climbs on top of him kissing Stell roughly. Sejun was unbuckling his belt as he continue to bruise Stell's lips. Sejun broke the kiss, and flipped Stell. Facing Stell's back.

He pulled his belt and fold it into 1. "Punishing my babydoll." When he finished his sentence, he immediately spanks him roughly. 

"Ohh!" 

"Sej--ah!"

"No plea--fuck!"

Stell cried out in pain. It hurts so much. He got his punishment. He felt the tip of Sejun's finger on his hole. He moaned loudly as Sejun inserts his first digit. "We've done this many times, right?" 

He nods. "It's just, diba? Ang tagal na nating hindi ginagawa 'to." Stell bit his lip and put his hair over his ear. Sejun move his finger slowly that Stell can handle. Stell was moaning softly as he handle the pace of Sejun's finger. 

Then Sejun inserts his second digit making Stell moan more loudly. Sejun was stretching his hole, scissoring it. "Ohh~" Stell took a grip on the bedsheets. 

Stell is sure that he can cum untouched anytime. Sejun's fingers were appearing and disappearing on Stell's hole. Third digit is inserted. "Ahh~!" Stell squirmed again. Sejun pulled it out his fingers slowly as Stell let out a relieved but needy moan. 

Sejun watches Stell's hole opening and close, wanting something to fill him up. Sejun take his time to take off his pants along with his underwear, letting his cock sprang free. 

He reached out for the bottle of lube in their side table and popped it some on his palm, anointed on his wet manhood. 

You can hear the wet sounds while he was stroking it gently. "Ready, babydoll?" Stell nods and spoke. "Your baby slut is always ready, daddy." The words came out from his mouth making the older's cock twitched. 

Sejun slapped his ass cheek for making him more horny, making Stell gasped. "I'll be have a hard time with you this time, baby slut. You made more horny." He said as he bit Stell's earlobe gently. Stell being a needy slut, he nods desperately. 

He pushed his full length in Stell's entrance making Stell moan loudly for the pleasure and pain. He move his hips more deeper and increasing his pace. 

Stell was a moaning mess, and he can't help it but to played with his nipples as he moaned again. "Ohh~ deeper!" He played with his nipples faster making him moan for more and more. 

"Do you like me to fasten my pace, baby slut?" Sejun asked him while thrusting him more and faster as he slaps his ass again. Stell nods quickly. "Y-yes, daddy, faster~"

Stell's hole were streching his inner walls, forming the size of his top. Until he can handle his pace and thrusts, he can moan for more. 

"Give me your hand, slut." 

He gave his hand until he feel a warm saliva on his fingers, circling its tongue around his fingers. "Ohh, so warm~" 

Stell's back is arching in pleasure. He screams, moans, groans for more. Sejun was thrusting inside him faster, hitting his prostate. 

Their moans were echoing inside the bedroom. Hearing wet skin slapping, spanking, bed creaking loudly.

"Ohh~" 

"Yes--ahh~"

"Fuck, daddy~!"

Sejun thrust him more until he said, "Fuck, baby slut! I'm gonna cum~" He thrust him more and more. 

Stell was a moaning mess, taking a grip on bedsheets and the both sides of the bed just to stay still in place as Sejun fasten his pace more. 

He didn't know where to tilt his head, Sejun was driving him insane. High pitched moans were coming out from his mouth that music to Sejun's ears. 

On Sejun's pace, Stell was thinking if he still can walk tomorrow. He thinks that he will not be able to come to their office, or even cook for him and his boyfriend. 

He is overthinking if he'll still be able to make a move, 'cause Sejun knows that he can't. 

He felt the forming heat in his stomach, closing to his orgasm. "D-daddy! I'm gonna cum! Faster, please!" Sejun obeyed it because he wants to cum too. 

"Baby slut, I want you to cum after me, 'kay?" Sejun's voice is cracking. Stell nods as he hold his closing orgasm. "Fuck yeah, baby slut! I'm gonna cum!" Stell gasped as Sejun spanks him multiple times, having its visible mark of Sejun's bare hands. 

He can't hold it. "Daddy! I c-can't hold it!" His grip on the bed and bedsheets getting tighter and tighter. "Just hold it! I'm close!" Sejun spank him again. 

He always love the dominant Sejun. Sejun can manipulate him, because he's fucking submissive for him. Few more thrust, Sejun shoots his hot semen inside him.

"Go! Cum now, baby slut." 

He shoots his hot semen all over the bed. Sejun collapsed on his side, hugging him tightly. "That was really amazing, tey. I love you." Sejun said as he kissed his forehead sweetly. They're panting heavily. 

"Pfft, sobrang hard mo. Hindi ako makakalakad niyan." He rolled his eyes. "Eh, maldita. Edi bubuhatin kita." 

"It's your fault, though. You made me horny." 

"Oo na, sige na matulog na tayo. I love you."

Stell rest his head on Sejun chest as they hugged until they sleep together.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've reached this far, thank you! I think you've reached the end of this Alternate Universe. Thank you for reading and, I hope you liked it! 
> 
> -kai


End file.
